Heat
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. Poor Duo's summer dorm room is quite hot. But there's someone outside his window who intends to make it even hotter. Weblog fic.


Title: Heat  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: R… for language and bluntness  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: AU, peeping, watching, heat and minor obsessions  
Spoilers: heheheh, nope, ain't happening  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Author's Note: Yes I am insane. This is a online journal fic… just because I am that strange. This is just a crazy idea because I can see into other people's dorm rooms from mine, though the view is decidedly boring. But one night I saw someone sitting at their computer playing solitaire, and my muses started discussing…  
  
Duo's POV, unbetaed  
  
Heat  
By Snow Tigra  
  
[14 June 2002|11:37am]  
  
** Hell is Here! And I'm burning! :P **  
  
Summer classes are the pits. Trust me, I should know. Why should I be the expert on this subject? Well it's not too hard to figure out. Obviously I'm sitting in my burning hell of a dorm room right now sweating down to the bone, absolutely and completely hating the summer and my school. I wouldn't even be stuck here in the first place if it weren't for my bloody major and this stupid required class.  
  
Alright, I suppose I can calm down and start from the beginning. See I attend this college, like you really care where, and we just happen to have these stupid rules that come into effect in the summer just to torture us poor students. See I wouldn't even consider attending summer classes except my major requires this one class, and because of budget cuts it is only offered in the summer. Great way for the school to get money right? In order for me to graduate they are forcing me to pay for one more semester and three more months in this dorm room then I'd intended on. Bloody genius.  
  
And not only is it a normal summer class, that only last five weeks, no that would be just too easy. Instead this thing goes for the entire summer so I'm stuck here all summer. Granted, I only have class Monday through Thursday, but the classes are three hours long at a time and that extra day of nothing is hardly a concession. After all, all it means is that I have another to sit in my dorm room and melt.   
  
Hmm… wonder what would happen if I attended class on Monday as a puddle of melted Duo? I bet the class would get a kick out of that.  
  
Course… they'll probably all be melted too.  
  
Damn this school for not installing air conditioning.  
  
**  
  
[14 June 2002|05:22pm]  
  
** I Really Need A Life! **  
  
One would think that with a dorm room full of crap, not to mention homework nearly piled from floor to ceiling from my first week of classes, that I would actually have something to do. I mean, come one! I even have a PS2 in my room and a stack of games! I must have something around this place I can do…  
  
Nope.  
  
I'm bored.  
  
I have no roommate so I don't have to worry about pissing anyone off with being noisey - and I don't care that the RA lives next door to me. But right now I can stare at my homework, my small pile of movies, my PS2 and just do that… stare. Even my computer doesn't provide a good distraction aside from me ranting on this journal page.   
  
Yes, come one, come all! Hear me rant like a nut as I slowly lose my sanity.  
  
Can your sanity actually melt away from you? Heh, now that's a funny thought. Look! There it goes! I wonder, if I catch my puddle of sanity in a bowl and refreeze it can I drink it like a Popsicle and be completely cooled?   
  
……  
  
Yuck. Never mind. I can't believe I just wrote that. That's disgusting!  
  
I really REALLY need something to keep me occupied here.  
  
**  
  
[14 June 2002|11:42pm]  
  
** Maybe Summer Isn't So Bad After All… **  
  
Mmmm, now there's a sight.  
  
Imagine this:  
  
You are lying in been, doing absolutely nothing but lying in the dark and just watching out your window as the clouds float by the and moon is the only thing that gives any light to the room. Now the dorms are at a square angle and you can perfectly see into a couple of rooms across from you, especially if their lights are on and the shades are open.  
  
Now what do you see this one night? How about another student sitting at his computer, looking like a walking vision of teasing and sex. Except… he's not walking. He's just siting at the computer, seeming totally occupied with it, as he works with some program that looks like a load of chat room. Too bad you can't see the screen from where you're lying (DAMN!).  
  
But I'm not kidding at all, because that is exactly what I was just watching. I have never felt such a strong need for a pair of binoculars in my life!!  
  
This guy… oh man you have no idea! He's Japanese, I think. I mean most of the students here during the summer are the ones who are studying abroad, and he looks Japanese too, and I am not complaining! He has the messiest hair I've ever seen, because it just falls on his head like… well… a mess, and looks like its killed many a brush just out of pure stubbornness.   
  
He's sitting at his computer, this very moment, and as far as I can see he's about as hot as I am. But this guy is so HOT; he could probably heat the building in the winter. Me? Obsessed? Hell no! Me? Lusting after some guy I just happened to see through a window? Hell YEAH!  
  
Mmm, wish I could see what color his eyes are. Wish he would wear less then a baggy white T-shirt. Wish he would look this way.  
  
Heck! I wish he was my roommate!  
  
Oh man… I really think I need to go take a cold shower…  
  
**  
  
[19 June 2002|03:12pm]  
  
** God Bless The Heat!! **  
  
OMG! OMG! OMG!  
  
That's it, I now lay my self down before the creator of this heat and bow. Oh I have just seen the most heavenly vision in my life and I think now I can die happily! Even if I am a bloody virgin you have no idea how much this little show made me the happiest man in this school!  
  
Today was blistering, hotter then ever. Storm clouds and summer do not mix, especially when your dorm is right next to a river. The humidity is so high I could cut it with a knife… or maybe its too thick for that even. But that's not my point.  
  
My point is that after my classes, when I'm bored out of my mind, I've made a practice of just watching out my window, waiting. I know, I know, I'm pathetic and I have no excuse for myself except that he takes my mind off this god-forsaken heat that would otherwise have drove me mad by now.  
  
The minute his light turns on and he walks over to turn the screen saver off on his computer (which is that annoying one with the growing pipes) I drop whatever I'm doing and just watch.  
  
Today… oh today! Such a beautiful day! What is the first thing he does that I can see in the room? He obviously checks his computer then he steps out of sight as I watch, and wait impatiently. Then, low and behold! He comes back and opens his window… but WITHOUT A SHIRT!  
  
DROOL!  
  
Oh wow… I can't even begin to describe… words don't work… and glancing up from my computer to keep catching glances of him isn't helping either.  
  
I give up. Think what you will, like I actually think people read this journal anyway. Damn… think I need another cold shower.  
  
**  
  
[22 June 2002|01:33pm]  
  
** O.O **  
  
A POPSICLE?! A BLOODY POPSICLE!  
  
Someone please kill me now! And I thought the loss of shirt was sweet torture! But he has a Popsicle! He has a red Popsicle!  
  
A RED POPSICLE.  
  
Oh gods, but the torture!  
  
[Anonymous Response|01:40pm]  
  
** Enough Already! **  
  
Jeez, you are impossible! You know where his room is right? You can see his window! Just go over and knock on his door! Talk to him! Something! Anything! Go on! Do it already!!  
  
**  
  
[24 June 2002|08:45pm]  
  
** Ummmm **  
  
I admit I'm pretty hopeless by now. It's habit forming to come home and look out my window, waiting for him after every class. Looking for him every morning. I never see him outside of his room, but that's not too surprising because there are so few students on campus this summer and it's really hard to just bump into people, even if you are trying to. This place is basically a ghost town now.  
  
I know I need a life. Or maybe I just need to get laid. Yeah… that too.  
  
But today the strangest thing happened.  
  
I was watching him through the window, as usual. Watching him type away in his chatroom, flipping between that, an internet page, a typing program of some type and an instant messenger. Wow can this guy ever multitask!   
  
But as I watched he stood up from his computer and glanced out the window, locking eyes right with me.   
  
I froze. He'd caught me! Shit!  
  
But then he did the strangest thing.  
  
I watched as he walked to the window and I could just barely make out the look on his face. It was a smirk. He was smirking at me?  
  
And then he closed the bloody shade.  
  
Damn.  
  
Looks like the person who commented was right.  
  
Looks like the only way I've going to be able to see him now is to gather up my courage and walk over there.  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn. Damn. Damn.  
  
Don't mind me, I'm just going to roll over into the corner and die now.  
  
owari 


End file.
